


Love Can Build A Bridge

by roelliej



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 6: Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, Bromance to Romance, Community: hogwarts365, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Hogwarts Era, M/M, Ratings: G, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-15
Updated: 2013-10-15
Packaged: 2017-12-29 12:48:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1005645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roelliej/pseuds/roelliej
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Harry's feeling depressed, Hermione comes to the rescue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Can Build A Bridge

Harry dropped himself in front of the fire and sighed heavily. He should work on his Potions assignment—which he could’ve finished if he’d asked Hermione politely to look it over. However, it seemed all his energy had been magically drained and he stared into the flames, feeling miserable.

“Harry, although Slughorn is your biggest fan, or to be more specific, the _Prince’s_ biggest fan, I don’t think he’ll be pleased if you don’t turn in your paper tomorrow.”

“Spare me the sarcasm, Hermione,” Harry huffed, trying to ignore the upcoming headache. “I can’t help it Krum doesn’t answer your letters.”

“I’m sorry, Harry.” She sighed as she posed herself on the back of Harry’s chair. “I bet he has someone else, the filthy cheater.”

“Someone’s _jealous_.” Harry smirked, rapidly avoiding her hand. “It’s going to be alright, love. You’ll see.”

“Look who’s talking?” Hermione said, raising an eyebrow. “What on earth is wrong with you lately?”

Harry bit his lip, terrified to reveal his big secret.

“Is it Ron?” Hermione asked. “Don’t say anything. I know.”

“How?” Harry replied, flabbergasted.

“I happen to be your best friend,” Hermione sneered. “Why don’t you tell him how you feel? Ask him out for a drink or something?”

“He’s with Lavender now.”

“You’ve got to wake up, Harry.” Hermione rolled her eyes. “He only _dates_ Brown to make me jealous, which _obviously_ doesn’t work, and you know Ron. I told you once before he has the emotional span of a teaspoon. He loves you, Harry. He doesn’t have the guts to say it out loud.”

Harry felt a surge of confidence rise inside him. “Where is he?”

“Over there, glued onto Lavender’s rack,” Hermione huffed.

Harry walked towards the snogging couple, ready to face Armageddon and coughed conspicuously. Ron looked up and smiled widely.

“Getting sick, mate?” Ron smirked.

“Nope,” Harry replied, smiling. “Do you fancy a drink this Saturday?”

“Sure, is Hermione com—”

“No…” Harry interrupted. “Just the two of us.”

“J-just…” Ron mumbled, ears reddening rapidly. “Y-yeah…I’d love to.”

Both Ron and Harry were staring into their eyes, anticipating what the other thought that they both were ignorant of the visible anger Lavender radiated.


End file.
